


#bcd4e6

by ethero



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethero/pseuds/ethero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>di antara merah, hijau dan biru. biru langit, mata mereka bertemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#bcd4e6

Bukan maksud Ryouta mengintip, waktu itu.

Mengingat tubuhnya sudah lelah hingga ia curiga otaknya berkerut setelah mendengar ribuan kata dalam bahasa yang terasa asing, saat itu hari kedua ia pindah ke Jepang. Setelah kemarin ia nyaris tidak masuk kelas karena tersasar di antara koridor-koridor bangunan tua yang lebih menyerupai museum bernama sekolah.

Tubuhnya secara reflek berbalik, ketika ia berdiri dekat dinding batas samping sekolah, untuk mendengarkan. Pelan, namun tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang. suara-suara yang bukan bahasa jepang. Suara-suara dari balik dinding, yang kini ia telusuri permukaannya-kasar, tidak pernah terasa istimewa, dan mendapati lubang tidak terlalu kecil di sana. Dan apabila ia kembali mendengarkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia memperhatikan dengan seksama-semua konsentrasi terfokus pada matanya, yang menuai banyak perhatian sejak kemarin-ke seberang lubang.

Setitik debu terhampar di matanya dan ia berkedip, satu detik, kemudian sejumput biru, biru reda, di antara kanopi daun-daun, dan matahari.

* * *

.

Ryouta nyaris tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan temannya, dan ini membuatnya frustasi. Dengan gestur dasar tubuhnya, ia berharap mereka mampu menangkap penolakannya akan ajakan  _hang-out_ pulang nanti, selain  _sumimasen, sumimasen-_ satu kata yang Ryouta favoritkan akhir-akhir ini. Namun tetap saja, ada banyak kendala.  _Hangout_  bagi Ryouta berarti rokok dan bir, dan ia masih belum siap untuk mencoreng nama baiknya terlalu cepat. Terlebih lagi, denim yang mereka gunakan sebagai seragam begitu menyengsarakan-Ryouta tidak biasa dengan hal-hal formil seperti kerah kaku jas dan dasi. Kemudian bahasa mereka,  _slang,_ meskipun Ryouta tahu beberapa percakapan dasar ia tidak mengerti sama sekali cara mereka berbicara, logat mereka seperti orang gila, wajah mereka yang senada dengan wajahnya sendiri namun terlalu samar untuk ia bedakan satu sama lain, tabiat orang-orang negara monokrasi ini-(punggungnya pegal karena terlalu sering membungkuk) membuatnya memikirkan kembali ucapan  _mutter_ untuk menunda setahun sekolah.  _Kalau saja mereka bisa bahasa inggris..._

_Aku bisa ambil kursus bahasa jepang kapan saja, aku bisa menahannya,_ ujarnya untuk membesarkan hatinya sendiri,  _dibanding melihat wajah tengik vater-_

Ia menelusuri koridor itu sekali lagi, yang menjorok ke arah halaman tak terlalu luas di barat gedung sekolah, kemudian dengan sedikit antusias mencari-cari lubang yang seharusnya ada di sana. Ada, memang. Lubang itu tidak kentara dari jauh, mengingat latar di balik dinding yang juga tidak sebegitu kontras, lebih besar dari dua tangannya yang masuk melaluinya, pinggirannya yang retak-memperlihatkan batu bata dan semen yang tersisa, seperti mereka juga ikut memudar di antara memori yang dinding ini punyai. Namun lubang itu benar ada, bukan khayalan Ryouta semata.

Semua orang berkata pertemuan pertama menentukan segalanya. Namun mata mereka belum pernah bertemu, jadi sah-sah saja bila Ryouta anggap mereka belum pernah bertemu. Ia mengintip ke dalam lubang itu.

Bukan pertama kalinya Ryouta melihatnya, tentu saja, kemarin ia tidak sempat membawa fototustel untuk menjepret apapun yang ada di sana, kemudian dengan penasaran ia akan menunggu hasil cetaknya di  _dark room,_ yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mengamati lebih jelas tentang mereka- ember yang mungkin berisi kuas besar dan kecil dan celemek dan baskom air dan cat,  _cat_ , segala warna, dan tangan yang mengayun lentur di atas kanvas. Dan apabila Ryouta tidak mampu menahannya lagi, terlebih dari semua itu- ia mencari-cari kepala biru yang begitu biru membuatnya tidak yakin berada di Jepang lagi.

Oh, Ryouta sering mendengar sesuatu-seperti harajuku- _style-something._ Namun tidak, kota ini letaknya di pinggir, di bagian paling timur Kansai, jauh dari Tokyo. Mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan anak muda di negara penuh tata krama ini untuk mendandani diri mereka seperti berandal. Mungkin juga ini hanya prasangkanya semata. Tapi toh, bukan itu yang menjadi momok di kepala Ryouta semenjak kemarin, sesuatu yang benar-benar lain. Dia berbicara di telepon menggunakan bahasa inggris, yang lancar. Kemudian-

Ada sesuatu dari cara si kepala biru itu menyingkirkan pelanggan yang datang kepadanya, seorang perempuan, di antara kaleng-kaleng yang mungkin saja cat yang terhampar di antara mereka berdua. Sosok si kepala biru begitu sunyi, kontras dengan etalase toko di sampingnya yang penuh akan display-display seni dan warna; replika  _the last supper_ , beberapa rak cat dan bertumpuk kanvas kosong,  _monalisa_ , kotak-kotak berisi kuas,  _starry sky._..Kemungkinan besar ia bekerja di situ, namun tidak berniat untuk diganggu alih-alih menunaikan tugasnya sebagai pelayan toko. Ryouta hampir dapat mendengar ia menggumam sesuatu, dan ia tahu dari punggung kecil itu yang menghadap kepadanya bahwa si tuan  _van gogh_  tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari kanvas...

Ryouta menarik fototustel dari tasnya, kemudian setelah beberapa putaran akomodasi mengintip dari balik lensa, yang ia taruh di antara lubang itu, menuju ke depan. Kemudian ia menghitung, pelan tidak terburu-buru, sejalan dengan perasaan seperti ingin menang taruhan.

Potret pertama hanya menyangkup si gadis pelanggan yang sedikit berjengit oleh sikap si tuan  _van gogh_ ini, kemudian seseorang lain yang muncul dari dalam toko untuk melayaninya.  _Malang,_ Ryouta pikir. Ia mencoba lagi. Potret kedua berisi spanduk yang berkibar oleh angin,  _musim gugur di Osaka ternyata berangin,_ dan siluet belakang  _tuan van gogh._ Ketiga, keempat, keenam-keberuntungan belum berpihak pada Ryouta, untuk melihat sosok itu berbalik, dan menunjukkan apapun yang ada di sana. Hingga pada potret kesebelas, Ryouta merasa cukup dengan daun-daun emas mapel yang bergerak menyelubungi  _tuan van gogh_ karena angin.

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk lanjut.

Lagipula, Ryouta mulai menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak begitu membenci kelas dan teman-teman barunya, yang ternyata tidak sememprihatinkan yang ia kira(bahasa inggris mereka payah sekali, namun ia dapat menangkap ketulusan untuk membantu di sana, kecuali beberapa gadis yang begitu kolot membuntutunya setiap pulang sekolah, Ryouta harus memutar jalan dan mampir toilet sampai mereka menyerah). Ryouta bahkan mulai membuka dirinya pada ketua kelas yang baik hati, Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya dari sekelas yang mampu berbicara bahsa inggris dengan lumayan. Ryouta mengamati rambutnya yang hitam namun ada jejak  _auburn_  di sana. Ryouta menahan desakan untuk bertanya apakah ia mengecatnya atau memang alami.

Yang jelas, tidak ada alasan untuk tinggal seusai pulang sekolah, menuju lubang itu.

Namun toh, memang tidak pernah ada alasan untuk rasa penasaran.

Usahanya yang kedua dan ketiga hanya berbuah pelanggan-pelanggan yang tidak ia pedulikan dari mana asalnya maupun tujuan mereka. Ryouta hanya memikirkan satu sosok, yang menolak untuk muncul seharian itu, membuat kakinya pegal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Di pertemuan(yang sepihak) kelima, Ryouta telah lebih dulu menarik kursi plastik dari koridor secara diam-diam, dan ia pun telah membawa  _portable_   _tripod_  untuk rencananya.  _Jangan membuat banyak suara_ , ia menggumam _._ Kemudian, setelah persiapan selesai, ia kembali mengamati. Dari balik lensa, kali ini dengan perbesaran yang masih ia ukur-

-tidak ada siapapun. Ryouta menunggu, merasa yakin bahwa ia akan menemukannya di spot yang sama, dan tentu dengan sejumput biru brilian yang sama-Ia mau tak mau merasa jantungnya memompa lebih cepat kali ini, dengan persiapan ini ia tidak perlu khawatir tubuhnya pegal-pegal pulang nanti. Dan ini memberinya sesuatu yang lain, perasaan aneh seperti ingin tertangkap basah dan ditemukan.

Empat menit terlewati, harapan Ryouta mulai terkikis dan ia mulai berpikir semua ini benar-benar  _nonsense_ -sebelum akhirnya pintu toko itu mengayun dan membawakan kepada mata Ryouta sebuah ember, kanvas yang telah terpoles, celemek dan sepasang mata biru terang yang mengingatkannya pada langit.

Ryouta bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa wajah itu terlihat polos, membuat Ryouta mundur dari lensanya sejenak, untuk mengambil napas, dan kembali dengan sedikit enggan. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, dan kecewa ekspektasinya tidak tepat sasaran, tahu. Selama ini, Ryouta telah dengan kurang ajar menyimpulkan ini itu dan membayangkan segala sesuatunya sendiri, seperti matanya, hidungnya, dan mulutnya apakah mereka begitu dingin seperti yang dapat Ryouta tangkap dari punggung itu-meskipun dugaannya tidak terlalu melenceng(ada ekspresi dingin di wajah polos itu, yang, entah kenapa tidak bisa Ryouta benci).

Dengan perdebatan mental ini Ryouta begitu terbelalak ketika ponselnya berdering, merasa kaget melihat pesan dari  _mutter._ Kemudian, dengan gugup membawa dirinya kembali menemui lensa, hanya untuk mendapati mata biru itu telah lebih dulu menatapnya balik.

Oh.  _Well,_ ia tahu ia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

* * *

_kuroko no basket oleh fujimaki tadatoshi_

_miring = percakapan dalam bahasa inggris_

* * *

Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa yang membuat manajer menyuruhnya keluar belakangan ini, selain  _udara musim gugur sangat menyegarkan dan kau perlu ganti perspektif untuk lukisanmu_ yang dilontarkan dengan sedikit cengiran dan garukan di belakang kepala. Manajer Teppei memang aneh seperti itu, selalu memikirkan kebutuhan orang yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mereka butuhkan, dan ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri butuh mencukur dagunya.

Tesuya jelas-jelas merasa nyaman di dalam, karena bagiannya adalah di gudang, untuk mengurusi stock dan bahan yang perlu disuplai. Ia tidak dibayar untuk melukis,  _for god's sake,_ melainkan mengatur persediaan, meskipun beberapa lukisannya dengan berat hati dan  _inferiority_ ia serahkan untuk dipajang di etalase atas permintaan manajer yang memohon dengan sangat.

Dunia ini aneh.

Jadi, dengan sedikit enggan Tetsuya menggeret kursinya seperti biasa, di titik dekat saluran air sehingga ia bisa membuang sisa air bekas cucian kuas kapan saja. Tetsuya tidak terbiasa berada di luar seperti ini, dan angin musim gugur yang manajer gunakan sebagai dalih itu terasa jauh dari menyenangkan, mengganggu malah, rambutnya tiap kali berterbangan menutupi matanya, yang akhirnya ia jepit untuk mengatasi masalah itu. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar manajer menggumam  _imut_ yang ia abaikan.

Dua hari pertama berjalan dengan tanpa gangguan berarti, hanya masalah angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan dan sedikit tanah kering ke arahnya. Namun berkat pelanggan di hari ketiga, barulah Tetsuya sadar alasan utamanya ingin bekerja di gudang. Ia tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan orang, bukannya ia tidak bisa, ia hanya tidak suka mereka menatap matanya terlalu lama...

Dengan teratur, ia meraih sebuah kaleng dari ember, meraih isinya dengan kuas dan memoleskan gesso ke kanvas dari sisa kayu dan kain yang telah ia buat sendiri. Setelah rata, ia dapat dengan mudah membayangkan palet-palet di kepalanya yang berteriak dan mengeluh meminta untuk di torehkan di kanvas nanti sembari menunggu kanvasnya kering. Ia menatap daun-daun tanpa benar-benar menatapnya, pikirannya melaju melewati daun-daun emas itu, dan lurus, terus menuju lubang di dinding. Ada sesuatu di lubang itu kemarin. Tetsuya bahkan belum menkroscek apakah itu benar-benar kamera atau hanya imajinasinya belaka. Dalam satu kedipan, mereka lenyap begitu saja.

Kemudian satu inspirasi. Hari ini Tetsuya ingin melukis dengan lubang itu sebagai fokusnya. Ini terasa aneh, namun tangannya tanpa dikomando bergerak dan mengecek permukaan kanvas yang sesuai dugaan telah kering, kemudian dengan tanpa dikomando pula ia mulai mengikir dengan pisau palet untuk meratakan bagian yang menonjol. Tetsuya memutar kursinya, menghadap dinding itu,  _easel_ dan kanvas dan embernya ikut pula berotasi.

Ia ambil beberapa set pastel akrilik; warna primer, kemudian  _vermillion, crimson,_ lebih banyak _lemon yellow_  dan putih, banyak putih, dan membentuk  _cosmic latte,_ spektrum representasi dunia, dan bergerak; matanya tak dapat dipungkiri mulai berpijar seiring tangannya berayun membentuk bagian dasar imajinasinya.

* * *

Suaranya begitu lirih sehingga Tetsuya tidak dapat mendengarnya pertama kali, dan ia pun tengah fokus membersihkan bagian yang kotor oleh  _charcoal_  dengan  _thinner_. Ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia melirik, di antara daun-daun yang tertiup dan emas, gugur dunia, dan menatap sepasang mata yang terlihat putus asa.

Tetsuya menaikkan alis, tidak menyadari kehadiran pelanggan baru ini sebelumnya. Kemudian cepat kembali pada kanvasnya, nyaris tidak ada sedetik ketika ia berpikir ilusi optik mempermainkan matanya. Ia melirik lagi. Rambut pirangnya begitu mencolok hingga terasa menyakitkan, namun Tetsuya tahu kalau itu alami, mengingat matanya yang juga bernada pirang yang sama, namun sedikit lebih gelap.  _Memang benar_  o _rang asing,_ lantas ia berpikir,  _sudah lama aku tidak melihat rambut pirang seperti itu_. Dengan sedikit enggan ia mulai beranjak untuk memanggil manajernya ketika orang asing ini memotongnya-

"Sumimasen."

Tetsuya mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengarnya, kemudian dengan sedikit gestur memberitahu bahwa ia akan masuk ke dalam. Orang asing itu mengikuti. Manajer Kiyoshi mengurus sisanya untuk melayani si orang asing, sementara Tetsuya melangkah keluar untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ketika dengan samar ia mendengarkan percakapan mereka, yang hanya berisi _sumimasen, sumimasen_ dari kedua belah pihak dan  _can i ask you how to get to this place_ dan  _allright allright, japanese chotto matte_ yang diserta tawa kikuk manajer, Tetsuya mempunyai insting ia akan segera dipanggil lagi.

Benar saja, ketika mereka berdua akhirnya berada di depan toko, di depan Tetsuya, ia mendongak(bukan karena ia sedang duduk, mereka berdua memang lebih tinggi darinya). Mata manajer seakan meminta diselamatkan.

"Kuroko, err, kau bisa bantu dia? Kau bilang kau  _kikokujin_ kan? Aku tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya..."

Kali ini Tetsuya benar-benar mengarahkan perhatiannya pada si  _mister_ dan mau tak mau, menatap matanya, yang berpijar seakan Tetsuya adalah messiah yang muncul dari bumi. Tetsuya berdeham,  _"How may i help you?"_

Tugasnya cukup simpel. Ia membaca  _note_  yang diserahkan kepadanya dan menjelaskan sembari tangannya menunjuk persimpangan jauh di ujung jalan, kemudian dengan beberapa kali gerakan dan penjelasan singkat. Ketika ia selesai dan  _si mister_ mengangguk berterima kasih dan mulai pergi, Tetsuya tidak sekalipun membayangkan bahwa itu bukanlah yang terakhir. _  
_

Lima menit setelahnya, ia kembali mendengar  _sumimasen_ yang sama, yang mulai mengikis kesabarannya, dan Tetsuya mengernyitkan alis lagi, heran. Pertama-tama sudah cukup aneh untuk seseorang menanyakan jalan ke toko mereka, yang, jelas-jelas berada di ujung jalan, yang dibatasi tembok, dan jauh dari jalan utama. Tetsuya sedikit kesal memberitahu dirinya sendiri kalau si _mister sudah kesana kemari bertanya_ dan mengingat dirinya sendiri kalau ia pernah mengalami situasi yang sama; berada di negeri asing tanpa mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan sedikitpun.

Jadi Tetsuya langsung merampas  _note_ itu sekali lagi dan berjalan duluan, menyisakan  _si mister_ masih shock dengan kejadian ini. Sembari mereka berjalan, kini  _s_ _i mister_ berhasil menyusulnya ia menunjuk palang lampu merah di depan, disertai arah jalan yang lebih detail, kini, dengan kesabarannya yang ditumpuk terakhir kalinya. Ketika alinia waktu menunggu reaksi  _si mister_  apakah ia sudah mengerti arah stasiun kali ini, dalam diri Tetsuya, ia dapat memetakan keraguannya sendiri sampai ketika orang asing di depannya menggeleng dengan sepenuh hati, Tetsuya hanya bisa menahan napas.

_"Can you please walk me to the station? Please?"_

_"Why? You can ask the police."_

_"I dont know how to deal with them. Please, just this once."_

_Baiklah, baiklah,_ ujar Tetsuya menghalang tangan yang mencoba meraihnya. Tanpa perlu basa-basi ia memimpin jalannya, di antara petak-petak batu trotoar dan sunyi yang kikuk jelas ia tidak rasakan, memikirkan pekerjaannya yang belum ia bereskan. Mungkin manajer akan membereskannya, ia akan meminta maaf nanti. _  
_

Adalah suara dering ponsel yang membawa Tetsuya kembali dari lamunannya, dan ia melirik. Ada sesuatu dari cara  _mister_ mengangkat panggilan itu, senyum janggal di bibir itu seakan memberitahu dunia panggilan itu dari seorang yang istimewa. Tetsuya lantas menatap ke depan, ke lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai dinyalakan, sembari mereka terus berjalan bersisian.

"Yes, yes _. I know. Im on my way home, a nice guy is showing me the way to the station,_ " sebuah jeda, _"no, besides, why are you always avoiding people? and why dont you talk more to others?"_

Sesuatu, entah apa itu, membuat Tetsuya merasa tidak seharusnya ia mendengarkan percakapan sensitif itu. Namun-

_"Allright. I know. Me too. Peut-être, Je te aime."_

Dan percakapan itupun berakhir. Tetsuya mendengar suara dehaman malu yang tidak ingin pedulikan, waktunya cukup berharga ketimbang mengurusi romansa orang lain.

_"It's great that you can speak english,"_  orang asing itu berkata lagi, ketika mereka telah sampai di depan stasiun, matanya berpijar oleh hal yang meresahkan Tetsuya, sementara tangannya bergerak cepat mencegah Tetsuya dan menahannya di sana,  _"thank you so much. Im Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. What's yours?"_

* * *

.

Apa yang Tetsuya tidak ketahui; ketika ia dengan santai berbalik sembari mengucapkan namanya secara kasual, sebagai perpisahan sehingga ia bisa dibiarkan pulang, berpikir tidak apa-apa mengucapkan namamu pada orang yang takkan pernah kau temui lagi.

Tetsuya selalu pulang saat malam hari, ketika hanya tersisa dirinya dan manajer yang telah berberes dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan besok saja. Tetsuya selalu pulang cepat, ia tahu dari bau wangi yang menginvasi udara dan aroma bawang tumis dan rempah-rempah lain-kali ini  _okonomiyaki_ berasal dari dapur kalau Junpei-senpai telah selesai memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam yang kelewat telat, dan Tetsuya bergegas sehingga manajer tidak bisa memaksanya untuk ikut duduk. Tetsuya tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka berdua.

Waktu itu belum malam, masih di pertigaan sore hari, saat ia sudah memaksa manajer untuk mengijinkannya kembali ke gudang, ketika samar-samar ia merasa namanya dipanggil. Entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin menengok. Maupun melihat betapa sepasang mata pirang gelap itu mendelusur seperti cahaya ufuk di luar sana, ataupun fakta memang pemiliknya benar-benar menggunakan namanya seperti mereka adalah sahabat sejak lahir. Bahkan Kagami tetangganya sejak kecil tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel menggelikan seperti itu-

" _Hei Kurokocchi!_ "

Untuk sepersekian detik dimana Tetsuya belum sepenuhnya mencerna perkembangan pesat ini, maupun bagaimana Kise-something bisa kembali berada di sini lengkap dengan jaket bisbol yang sama ketika ia seharusnya sudah berkilo-kilo meter jauh dari sini( _oh well,_ salah Tetsuya sendiri mengira-ngira), Kise telah lebih dulu mengambil pose melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Tetsuya. Kemudian, ketika Tetsuya akhirnya berkedip, ia tersenyum kecil.

Tetsuya membiarkan dirinya menyerah, tangannya bergerak-gerak ke kardus cat minyak, menghitung, sementara dalam hati ia sudah berniat akan mengacuhkan Kise sampai ia pulang. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir mengapa manajer membiarkannya masuk ke sini.

Tetsuya mengangkat kardus itu untuk dipindahkan ke barisan yang ada di samping pintu, ketika ia menyisakan beberapa botol yang menggelinding jatuh, Kise-lah yang memungutnya. Tetsuya meraih uluran itu dengan ketus, namun ia hanya mendapatkan udara kosong. Ia dapat menangkap senyum jahil Kise, yang menahan kaleng itu jauh di atas jangkauan Tetsuya.

_"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu sekali lagi."_ Deklarasinya, kali ini tanpa disertai rasa kikuk. Tetsuya memilih berjinjit untuk meraih kaleng itu, yang belum juga ia dapat raih(perbedaan tinggi mereka terlalu mencolok, Tetsuya sadari) dan rasa jengkel membuatnya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Kise tahu gelagat ini, dan memotong jalan Tetsuya, kemudian dengan ekspresi lebih serius kali ini, meminta sekali lagi.

" _Aku ingin kau mengajariku cara melukis, sangat-sangat ingin._ "

" _Kenapa." Harus aku._

_"Karena kemarin aku melihatmu melukis. Dan kupikir lukisanmu bagus? Kalau perlu aku tidak keberatan untuk membayar waktumu..."_

Tetsuya berjengit, masalahnya bukan di situ. _"Aku tidak membuka kursus mengajar."_

_"Ayolah Kurokocchi, teman dekatku akan berulang tahun, dan aku ingin memberinya potrait untuknya. Seseorang yang istimewa."_ Kise merengek seperti anak kecil, dan Tetsuya tidak dapat mengenyahkan mata itu yang terus menerus memaksanya untuk berkata iya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mulai frustasi. _"Kapan?"_ Tanyanya, suaranya serak oleh invasi persisten yang mengganggu privasinya ini.

Kise tidak mengerti ini. _"Huh?"_ Sembari ia menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian, desisan memahami. _"Dua minggu lagi, apa itu cukup?"_

* * *

.

Tetsuya mengajaknya berkeliling. Ke etalase utama toko, di mana terletak kanvas-kanvas yang masih polos, belum terjamah. Ada dua jenis kanvas di situ, Tetsuya menyarankan untuk mengambil yang telah di lapisi gesso, karena terlalu berat bagi pemula untuk melekatkannya sendiri, dan ia pun tidak ingin repot. Kise menurutinya.

Kise dengan mudah memilih set akriliknya sendiri, merek  _kisedai,_ hanya karena ia bisa menemukan namanya di situ, dan karena itu yang paling murah. Tetsuya mengacuhkan bagaimana manajer meliriknya sambil menahan senyum geli ketika mereka sampai pada kotak kuas, dan Kise yang seharusnya ada di belakang tidak dapat ia temukan, untuk kemudian muncul dengan satu set  _apron_ lazuli, bunga  _forget-me-not_ menghiasi permukaan depannya.

Kise tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya menelusuri pola bunga-bunga itu, dan Tetsuya tak dapat melewatkan sepercik kesedihan di sana. " _Di negara asalku, kami memanggilnya myosotis, aku harap nantinya lukisan ini akan mengingatkannya padaku, sejelek apapun nanti, haha."_

Tetsuya tidak menggubris, menelan ludah akan topik sensitif ini, ia bertanya.  _"Kau mau mulai kapan?"_

Kise kembali riang, untuk sejenak membuat Tetsuya berpikir apakah ini orang yang sama dengan yang sedetik lalu. Kise mengatakan bahwa ia masih belum bisa membayangkan gambaran untuk lukisannya nanti. Tetsuya mengangguk, dan menunjuk semua  _item_ yang telah dipilih kise. Tangannya cekatan di atas kalkulator, kemudian dengan tanpa ekspresi menunjukkan hasilnya kepada Kise.

Untuk sejenak, ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi  _shock_  yang tidak dapat ditutupi Kise melihat nominal yang tertera pada layar kecil di antara mereka. Kise kemudian terburu-buru menyamarkan itu dengan kekehan kecilnya, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia terlihat lega ketika lembaran yang ada di salam situ cukup untuk membayar lunas semua belanjanya.

Tetsuya lalu menyuruhnya untuk kembali esok hari saja, dan memikirkan idenya di rumah, sementara itu mereka mulai dengan latihan  _basic_ , dan Kise mengamati Tetsuya mempersiapkan kanvasnya sendiri.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau melukis potrait jadi aku bisa tahu cara-caranya?"_

Ini ide bagus, namun Tetsuya tidak suka dipelototi ketika ia sibuk dengan kanvasnya. Ia memikirkan ini sebentar, kemudian tanpa basa-basi, meraih  _charcoal_  dari kotak lukisnya.

_"Kau pastikan kanvasnya bersih, lalu, mulai dengan yang paling dasar, pakai ini,"_  ia menorehkan charcoal itu ke atas kanvas, membentuk sketsa kasar, dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian sementara ia menjelaskan, ia tidak sempat menyadari bahwa Kise tidak lebih fokus mendengarkan daripada pada meneliti wajahnya. Di antara noda-noda di rambutnya yang juga ada pada wajahnya, sisa cat di sela kukunya hingga noda di celemeknya, tidak sedikitpun Kise melewatkan itu semua.

Waktu banyak berlalu, dan kepekaan akan jam-jam yang berlalu juga seakan diam-diam pergi, lenyap ke lubang di belakang mereka. Kise terus mengamati bagaimana jemari lentik namun tetap kuat itu menari-nari di atas kanvas, memesonanya, membentuk tekstur alis, kemudian mata dan hidung yang tidak terlalu asing...

_"Huh? Bukankah itu manajermu?"_

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, namun Kise tahu bahwa ia benar, kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, ia merasa iri.

_"Kau bisa melukisnya tanpa ia ada di depanmu?"_

Untuk ini Tetsuya sedikit merengut, seakan ini adalah pertanyaan sia-sia.  _"Aku melihatnya tiap hari."_

_"Kalau begitu Kurokocchi bisa melukisku bila aku ke sini tiap hari juga?"_

Mata Tetsuya melebar oleh pernyataan lancang ini. Ia bisa melihat senyum puas itu bertengger di mulut Kise, seakan menanti apa yang akan ia lakukan, di antara satu dan dua detik, dan Tetsuya bersiap membantahnya ketika bunyi dering memecahkan perhatian mereka. Kise masih mempunyai senyum itu ketika ia memohon diri untuk menjawab panggilannya. Tetsuya memilih membereskan peralatannya.

_"Hello? Ya, aku akan segera pulang. Tidak, aku bersama temanku. Emmm, Kau perlu membuka dirimu lagi. Eh? Err, ya hari ini menyenangkan. Tapi, kau tidak bisa menghindariku terus...baiklah, selamat tidur._

_Kau tahu, Je pense que Je te aime."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Semuanya terjadi seperti air, mengalir begitu saja, dan Ryouta tak mampu menahan laju arus yang ia sendiri, tidak ingin singkirkan. Lebih awal dari ini semua, Ryouta tidak mengira sedikitpun ia perlu bersandiwara seperti itu, ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan setelahnya ia tidak dapat mencari spot khusus selain dari lubang itu, akan terasa aneh bila ia mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan di depan toko lukis itu.

Dan juga,  _ia_ ada di sana, di tempat yang sama, sendiri seakan tidak ada yang berharga selain waktu dan kanvas di depannya.

_Dan oh,_ ia bersyukur ia telah mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, dengan sedikit nekat dan improvisasi yang mengalir begitu saja ia mendatangi toko itu, tangannya dengan cekatan menuliskan alamat stasiun di  _notebook_  nya. Lebih cepat dari yang ia kira, dan ia sudah berada di depan pintu utama. Dengan sedikit gugup ia memanggil, kemudian menunggu, tangannya menggenggam lemas notebook malang itu. Pertama, ia memang terlalu gugup sehingga mungkin suaranya tidak sampai, namun, ketika berulang kali ia memanggil, hasilnya sama.

Ryouta tidak marah, sama sekali, ia malah melupakan seharusnya ia merasa kesal akan situasi ini, namun semuanya tak berarti apa-apa bila ia melihat bagaimana wajah itu tekun di atas kanvas, tangannya yang lentur seperti mereka telah dilahirkan untuk berputar seperti itu, untuk memoles warna-warna yang bahkan asing di mata Ryouta. Jadi ia berdiri saja di situ, sejenak merasa putus asa menjadi pengamat yang bahkan tak punya kesempatan apapun dan mungkin tidak ingat lagi apa tujuannya kemari sampai ketika mata itu melirik, dan mata mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Ia mendapatkan namanya, paling tidak, dan pulang dengan senyum merekah.

Hari berikutnya bukanlah hari yang mudah untuk dilewati. Di malam sebelumnya dan kini, bayangan Kurokocchi mengikutinya ke apartemennya yang sunyi, berbentuk seperti percik-percik iluminasi keperakan yang merayap kedalam  _darkroom,_  ketika Ryouta mencelup cetak negatifnya, berharap bisa segera melihatnya sosoknya sebelum tidur.

Di selang waktu itu, Ryouta belum bisa tertidur, menyetel alarmnya agar berbunyi tepat pada pukul sembilan malam, setiap hari. Dan apabila ia terkantuk-kantuk dan menyerah menyeret kakinya lunglai ke atas kasur, bayangan Kurokocchi ikut menyelinap ke balik selimut, menggenggam Ryouta di sana. Memberikan Ryouta detail tentang sepasang jemari yang lentik, mata yang turut mengingatkannya pada biru, biru langit yang dalam mimpinya yang paling dalam.

.

Ryouta tak bisa berlagak lebih polos dari sebelumnya, di depan toko itu lagi. Ia telah banyak melakukan lebih dari apa-apa yang seharusnya anak laki-laki delapan belas tahun sehat seperti dirinya bayangkan, dalam bentuk terliar sekalipun. Kasurnya berantakan, jejak mimpinya berujung pada celananya yang basah, dan perasaan yang tidak dapat ia sangkal semua itu berasal dari tak lain, Kurokocchi.

Tanpa berbuat apapun, pagi itu Ryouta berangkat dengan risih, menuju sekolah, menuju toko, dan menemui Kurokocchi.

* * *

_._

Ada jarak di antara kedua matanya yang tak bisa Tetsuya ukur.

Pikiran ini menyelinap dengan sendirinya ke kepala Tetsuya, suatu ketika. Tetsuya tidak dapat memutuskan dari mana cahaya dalam mata Kise berasal, yang ia yakini, mereka berada di antara gradasi emas dan mahoni. Tentu saja, ini hanyalah pikiran melantur ketika presensi Kise yang kini melebur lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan, membentuk kebiasaan baru dalam hari-hari Tetsuya, di balik kanvas dan akrilik warna-warna dan apron, dimulai saat senja hingga ke waktu bintang-bintang. Di antara itu semua, Tetsuya mendapati mata madu itu sering melirik ke arahnya. Ia merasa sungkan.

Hal ini membawanya kepada aktivitas yang tidak selazimnya ia lakukan; menemui Kise di kursinya dan bertanya.  _"Ada apa?"_

Efeknya subtil, tidak terlalu kentara, namun ia masih mendapati bekas tangkapan basah pada mata Kise, yang meliuk gugup di kursinya dan berkata tidak ada apapun, membuat Tetsuya menyesali tindakannya. Pelan-pelan Tetsuya merasa toko itu bukan tempat yang aman lagi, dan alasan demi alasan kedatangan Kise yang semakin absurd bila ia pikirkan kembali dengan seksama. Manajer Teppei mengambil bagian dengan mengijinkan Kise mengganggu mereka setiap hari, dan bahkan Junpei-senpai membawakan mereka teh hangat dan kudapan  _pastry_  tiap harinya.

Bila Tetsuya menilik ke hari-hari dimana Kise masih tekun dan memilih fokus pada background terlebih dahulu(yang juga masih abstrak), kemudian ketika saat bagian utama tiba, tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat kanvasnya ke arah lain, dan ketika pulang ia menutupnya erat dengan kain yang ia ambil dari ransel yang selalu ia bawa. Tetsuya mau tak mau penasaran.

Tetsuya memilih bungkam. Toh, dimensi abu-abu ini akan selesai dan menghilang dengan sendirinya dalam enam hari ke depan.

Namun bilangan itu tidak berarti lagi ketika Tetsuya duduk di kursinya dan mau tak mau menyaksikan jemari panjang Kise membawa banyak perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Kise belajar dengan cepat, mungkin ia memang berbakat, membuat tugas Tetsuya lebih simpel dan tak perlu menerangkan dengan tenaga lebih. Seakan bayaran semua ini, Kise mengambil semua perhatian Tetsuya di menit-menit ketika ia tak lagi sanggup melanjutkan, kaleng kopi di antara mereka berdua, Kise menaruh paletnya dan menggerakkan kursinya untuk lebih dekat.

_"Ibuku selalu bilang wajahku lebih menyerupai orang Jepang, kecuali rambut dan mataku yang mirip ayahku."_ Kise meraih kopinya, tangannya bermain-main pada embun di permukaan kalengnya.

Tetsuya mengendurkan kuasnya untuk kalimat ini, mempertimbangkan kebutuhan merespon, namun kemudian menatap Kise untuk menunggunya lanjut. Kise tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

_"Tapi aku bahkan tak bisa bahasa jepang sama sekali. Aku membenci ayahku, dan untuk urusan ini saja, aku merasa bersyukur aku mewarisi ini,"_  ia menarik rambutnya,  _"sehingga rasanya manusiawi kalau aku tak bisa bahasa jepang. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Kurokocchi."_

_Bukan apa-apa._ Ingin Tetsuya bilang, namun lidahnya kelu dan berujung pada matanya yang teduh menatap Kise, mengatakannya lewat cara itu. Topik mereka berlanjut cepat, berganti-ganti, dan hampir seluruhnya sepihak karena Tetsuya memilih untuk memberi "hm" atau "em" seperlunya dan beropsi mendengarkan saja. Ia tahu dari situ kalau Kise pembicara ulung. Kaleng mereka nyaris habis sehingga Kise meraih dua kaleng latte baru di  _vending machine_ di sebelah toko dan membuka ronde kedua untuk mereka.

Pukul sembilan, Tetsuya bahkan sedikit terkejut dan lupa akan dering yang selalu mengantarkan ekspresi aneh pada wajah Kise. Dan tiap kali, entahk kenapa, Tetsuya merasa dirinya mendengarkan hal yang tak sepatutnya ia dengarkan.

Kise mengakhiri celotehnya dengan senyum, dan meminta diri. Tetsuya memilih waktu itu juga untuk berkemas.

_"Hei, aku merindukanmu juga. Aku tahu. Ini sudah larut malam, cepatlah tidur. Aku senang sekali hari ini. Kau manis sekali, sungguh. Haha, aku serius. Ya, selamat tidur._

_Maintenant je suis sûr que, je te aime"_

* * *

_._

Dimulai dari lelucon supel, sentuhan polos tak sengaja di antara apron dan cat ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong toko yang sempit, dan mungkin sebatas bagaimana Kise tertawa ketika akhirnya ia bisa membentuk hidung yang pas, mulut yang tidak kebesaran-semua itu menyeret Tetsuya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Ia sering menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk tidak merona dan tertawa.

Apa yang Tetsuya pelajari belakangan: Jangan pernah memberikan kesempatan pada Kise.

_"Kurokocchi, sejak kapan kau melukis?"_

_"Sejak kecil."_

_"Apa kau ingin menjadi professional?"_

Tetsuya mengangkat bahu.

_"Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu? Apa itu tren pelukis sekarang?"_

_"..."_

_"Kurokocchi, kau selalu pulang selarut ini?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Di mana rumahmu?"_

_"Dekat dari sini."_

_"Aku boleh mampir?"_

Mampir, dalam kamus Kise secara literal berarti melepas sepatu dan mempersilahkan diri masuk dan menikmati santapan di meja. Tetsuya menerjemahkannya sebagai, membiarkan Kise berjalan di sisinya sampai depan pintu rumah(ia akhirnya menyerah setelah Kise bertubi-tubi mengatakan ia ingin mampir, seperti anak kecil), namun tak menawarinya masuk. Dari jendela, ia melihat punggung Kise yang tidak jauh, berjalan dengan kedua tangan menyusupi kantong. Ia kelihatan puas, membuat Tetsuya berkerling apakah memang ini maksudnya sejak awal.

Tetsuya merasa ia telah dibodohi.

* * *

.

Musim gugur dengan pasti menemui ajalnya, dan Ryouta memetakan hari-hari kedepan dalam hitungan mundur yang membuatnya resah. Ia melapisi diri dengan mantel parasut yang menangkal udara dingin sampai ke jemarinya, di derajat yang semakin menurun. Namun tetap saja, perasaan gundah seperti bom waktu yang akan meledak begitu saja tanpa memberi sinyal apapun, meskipun Ryouta tahu persis tanggal ia harus pulang ke rumah aslinya. Perancis. Ibunya memutuskan ia terlalu  _hopeless_ sendirian di Jepang, namun dari alasan itu yang dituturkan lembut kepadanya, ia tahu ada rasa rindu dan tak ingin melepaskan dari ibunya.

Yang kini juga Ryouta rasakan.

Di pagi-pagi yang masih menggelap, ia masih sungkan untuk menarik diri dari seluk terhangat selimut, meskipun bayang akan Kurokocchi dan respon kecil yang susah payah ia dapat darinya dan penjagaan Kurokocchi yang mengendur terhadap Ryouta mengisi rusuk Ryouta dengan ribuan kepak-kepak yang memabukkan, ada suatu saat, pasti, dimana hal itu akan ditarik darinya. Ryouta tahu ia bisa saja melupakan semua rutinitas kedepan dan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan toko lukis itu dan mengurung diri di apartemen, mengamati dari balik foto-foto yang telah berhasil dicetak, agar ia tak sakit hati lebih dari ini, dan membayangkan potret Kurokocchi yang kaku namun begitu polos memegang kuas di tangannya, mengecup aroma thinner di lekuk lehernya-

Ryouta tahu ia telah gila.

Ia juga tahu sekarang sebatas gambar mati tak memenuhi hasratnya lagi. Gambar-gambar mati itu tak lebih dari sebatas  _side dish_  yang berefek kecil ketimbang mimpinya yang paling dalam, paling ia takuti dan ia rindukan, dan membawakannya Kurokocchi, dan mengijinkan Ryouta mencium napasnya, dan menautkan jemari di antara helai biru itu, dan menatap lebih jauh ke dalam matanya. Ryouta juga bisa mendapatkan detail-detail terkecil, seperti cara alis Kurokocchi bertaut ketika ia menahan tawa, atau bagaimana ia santai dengan hal-hal yang sensitif namun galak terhadap sesuatu yang sepele sekalipun, dan sebagainya.

Perasaan tak berdaya ini mengukung Ryouta dengan janji-janji yang ia buat sendiri, namun tak pernah ia tepati; a _ku akan berhenti menemuinya besok, aku akan berhenti pergi ke toko itu. Aku akan melupakan Kurokocchi._

* * *

_._

Ketika ia bangun, ia tahu ia mencium aroma mentari, sinarnya yang hangat mengingatkan pada sosok imajiner yang menginvasi tidurnya, ketika malam-malam mulai merayap.

Bukannya Tetsuya mau semua ini terjadi, namun-

Kehadiran Kise Ryouta yang konstan membuat Tetsuya lebih lambat memproses segala sesuatunya; seperti ponsel Kise yang selalu berdering saat malam mulai larut. Ketika ia sampai di rumahnya yang sepi, hanya untuknya sendiri, ia tahu ia ingin mengecek kebenaran dari apa yang dia dengar, tentang arti kata yang Kise ucapkan, selalu, di akhir tiap dering. Ia yakin ia pernah mendengarkannya di suatu tempat. Namun tanpa perlu mencari lebih jauh, Tetsuya bisa mengira apa artinya.

_Mungkin itu. Untuk gadis itu._

_Ah. Ya. Semua ini berawal karena gadis itu._

Hari-hari mendingin mengawali pertemuan yang berurusan dengan kanvas yang nyaris selesai, Kise bersyukur ia bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, menggumam mengatakan akan membawa kanvasnya besok. Tetsuya menggigit pipinya untuk mencegah,  _boleh aku melihatnya? aku ingin lihat gadis seperti apa dia-  
_

Tidak. Tetsuya yakin Kise akan mengalah, mengingat semua jasa yang Tetsuya berikan akhir-akhir ini, namun Tetsuya juga bisa membayangkan skenario terburuk; pipi yang bersemu merah dan mulut supel Kise yang seharusnya akan, menggodanya( _"eeeh? Kurokocchi penasaran dengan lukisanku?"_ ), tidak akan ada di sana, melainkan, mungkin, situasi yang canggung. Dan Tetsuya tidak mau membayangkan lebih lanjut apa yang akan mata Kise lakukan padanya.

Menjadi seorang pengecut lebih baik ketimbang kecanggungan bertambah. Jadi, ia dengan sukarela menerima kaleng latte itu lagi, sejengkal di antara mereka berdua, dan matanya yang telah beresolusi menunggu Kise mulai dengan apapun yang ia ingin katakan. Ia menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum, entah kenapa, atas realisasi akan rutinitas ininyang terasa natural.

_"Aku bahkan tidak berani memberikan lukisan ini,"_  Kise menggedikan bahu ke arah kanvas terbalut kain di depannya,  _"aku tidak percaya diri."_

Tetsuya mengangguk, memahami.  _"Kau sudah membuatnya selama seminggu." Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk itu._

Kise tersenyum, kemudian tertawa, seakan sudah mengerti gaya bicara Tetsuya, dan menangkap maksud baiknya. Kemudian, dengan sedikit jeda mempermainkan kain celemeknya. Kemudian, tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya menikmati rasa hening menenangkan di antara mereka berdua.

Lalu, mungkin pemicunya berasal dari udara musim dingin yang menyelinap ke pori-porinya. Mungkin pemicunya berasal dari kalori yang merembes dari Kise yang tidak sejauh yang ia kira. Mungkin dari matanya, mungkin atas realisasi bahwa ini malam terakhir mereka, atau mungkin, Kuroko memang hanya ingin. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan kaleng hangat itu, matanya menerawang ke bintang-bintang.

_"Aku tak pernah mengenal siapa yang memberiku mata ini."_

Tetsuya bisa merasakan tatapan hangat Kise, tubuhnya kini rileks dihadapkan untuk mendengarkannya lebih jauh, lebih seksama.

_"Waktu kecil, kami pindah ke manhattan. Karena aku tak bisa bahasa inggris, aku bahkan tak bisa berteman dengan siapapun. Mereka bilang aku payah, mataku biru tapi tak bisa bahasa inggris. Aku selalu mengurung di kamar, sampai suatu ketika ibuku membawakan buku gambar dan cat air,"_  Tetsuya membiarkan senyum itu lepas, meraba-raba memori favoritnya,  _"itu pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku tak benar-benar sendiri. Kemudian aku mengecat ini."_ Ia mengelus kepalanya, jemarinya menghilang di lautan biru.

Kise tak mengatakan apapun, namun Tetsuya tahu kalau ia duduk di sana, mendengarkan setiap kata dengan rinci, dan tersenyum. Menakutkan, Tetsuya pikir, bagaimana ia bisa memprediksi kebiasaaan Kise seperti ini.

Sebuah dering dari kantung Kise. Tetsuya menutup matanya.

_"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja? Ya, lusa aku akan pulang ke Paris._ _"_

Tetsuya membuka matanya, pelan. Menelan semuanya;  _inilah yang seharusnya._

_"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu sekarang. Yeah, kau tidurlah. Ouais, je te aime."_

Kise berbalik, cengiran supelnya menipis di sana. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, kikuk, seakan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

_"Kurokocchi, bolehkah aku meminta waktumu besok, seharian?"_

_"Aku kerja besok."_

_"Please..?"_

* * *

.

Kise membeli dua tiket ke shinjuku. Manajer mengijinkan Tetsuya mengambil cuti dengan terlalu mudah, senyum mencurigakan di pipinya. Berdua, mereka melaju di antara bayang-bayang Tokyo yang mendekat, pipi didekatkan ke jendela kereta, mengamati rumah-rumah dan pohon yang melebur. Sesekali ia melirik, ke arah Kise, yang dengan gamblang menatapnya, sepanjang perjalanan. Jarinya sendiri bergetar, mengetuk-ngetuk kain celananya ritmis dan menginginkan sebuah topik untuk mengisi kekosongan di sana. Itu tugas Kise, seharusnya.

Namun Kise nampaknya konten dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tidak ada lagi jejak kikuk yang kini Tetsuya rindukan. Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di pemberhentian, Kise mengekor dekat di belakang, menjaganya dari antrian yang cepat-cepat ingin keluar. Tetsuya mau tak mau menghitung, untuk detak jantungnya yang berpacut secepat  _shinjuku rush hour,_ dan menggigiti bagian dalam pipinya.

Mereka mampir ke jantung Shinjuku, memulai dari pernak-pernik yang Kise amati seperti berlian, matanya benderang oleh kekaguman. Ia membeli beberapa gantungan kunci, satu untuk Tetsuya yang ia selipkan dengan paksa ke tangannya. Kise tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik Tetsuya masuk ke galeri cosplay, meminta Tetsuya mencoba salah satu yang mempunyai ekor hitam. Tetsuya mendelik, dan Kise dengan tawa keras mundur, antisipasi serangan tangan Tetsuya.

Itu pertama kalinya Tetsuya melihatnya tertawa hari ini, dan ia berlagak ketus, menyembunyikan sensasi hangat yang bermain-main seperti lega. Tetsuya perlu menggeret Kise agar jangan lancang masuk ke  _maid cafe._ Sebagai gantinya, mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam di diner pinggir jalan. Sehabis tangan Kise penuh dengan tas belanjaan yang sebenarnya omong kosong, mereka memutuskan pulang.

Sebuah getar, dan dering yang sama. Kise mengangkat sembari mereka terus berjalan. Tetsuya merapatkan hatinya.

_"Helo. Um, ya, um, aku tak tahu. Semuanya sudah beres. Iya, besok aku pulang. Um, um, je suis désolé, je te aime."_

_._

Di depan toko mereka berhenti, untuk Kise mengambil kanvasnya, dan Tetsuya menyerahkan sekotak set akrilik beserta palet lengkap dengan pisau, sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Kise berterimakasih dengan tulus, matanya secara berlebihan berkaca-kaca, mendorong Tetsuya tertawa dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di sana. Kemudian, waktu membeku di antara mereka berdua.

Tangan Kise, yang terasa rapuh dengan lembut menyambutnya di sana, menggenggam jemari Tetsuya sembari ia menutup matanya, merasakan, seakan ini pertama dan yang terakhir. Tetsuya mau tak mau merasa ia telah berkhianat, kepada dirinya sendiri, dan gadis malang itu.

_"Selamat tinggal."_

Di antara kerlap kerlip kota dan sorot mobil yang berlalu, Tetsuya mengeluskan jemarinya sendiri ke pipinya, mencari jejak hangat dari jemari yang telah menggenggamnya, dan melihat punggung Kise yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

.

Ketika ia melihat punggung Kurokocchi menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya, Ryouta tahu ia harus puas dengan ini, dan meniti langkah kembali ke toko itu, ke titik di mana semua ini bermula. Dengan sayang, menaruh kotak berbalut kain itu di sana. Dan pulang, menyambut realitanya sendiri.

* * *

.

Malam itu, Tetsuya telah memutuskan untuk sedikit  _work out,_ merapikan seluk beluk rumahnya sampai ke atap, kemudian ketika malam semakin menggelap ia mandi, merasakan air hangat dari pipa yang mengucur deras. Meraih piyama yang paling hangat, dan mendelusuk ke selimut bulu, mencari kehangatan lebih. Ia menutup matanya, namun terputar semua potret akan hari-hari yang telah lalu, semua yang menyangkut Kise Ryouta berulang-ulang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak, dan sejenak Tetsuya melupakan bagaimana untuk bernapas- hingga ia terbatuk, perih, yang tidak seberapa perih dari apa yang menusuk di jantungnya. Menggenggam gantungan kunci itu seperti di itulah gravitasi hidupnya, dan pelan-pelan, ia tertidur.

Ia terbangun oleh suhu yang menurun, dan matahari sudah berada di luar jendelanya. Kemudian, beberapa waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia bermimpi tentang musim gugur, warna emas mereka seperti matahari yang merangkak naik, beberapa tarikan napas sebelum malam tiba. Sepercik tawa, seperti air yang mengalir deras ke pembuluh nadi Tetsuya. Dan dingin, dingin sekali.

Dan di antara semua itu, ada Kise.

.

Ketika ia mendorong pintu toko itu seperti biasa, manajer dan Junpei-senpai telah lebih dahulu mempersiapkan etalase dan membersihkan lantai. Tetsuya meminta maaf untuk cutinya kemarin, yang dibalas dengan ambaian tangan manajer. Setelah dengan cukup lamban ia membereskan bagiannya; mengatur persediaan dan menghitung suplai yang diperlukan-yang berbuah Junpei senpai menanyai apakah ia demam, Tetsuya menggubris dengan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, dan meminta maaf telah membuatnya cemas.

"Kau tak biasanya begini." Junpei-senpai meliriknya dengan perhatian. Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum, yang ia paksakan agar pertanyaan itu tak berlanjut. Saat itu manajer yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh memanggilnya, untuk mendekat.

Tetsuya dengan sungkan menurut. Ia mengira manajer akan menanyainya lebih lanjut, atau menyuruhnya pulang untuk istirahat. Ia terlalu baik hati seperti itu. Tetsuya hanya tidak memprediksikan manajer mengambil sesuatu seperti kotak yang tidak asing di mata Tetsuya-

"Aku menemukannya pagi ini, di depan etalase. Kau tahu ini?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia jelas-jelas melihat Kise mengambil kanvas ini kemarin, sebelum pergi. Tanpa banyak kata, ia meraih kanvas itu, melepaskan jalinan talinya untuk membuka kainnya, sembari sesuatu dalam dirinya meledak oleh perasaan asing yang membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Bukankah ia pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya, di mimpinya yang paling absurd, paling liar-

Ia menatap biru, begitu banyak biru. Sebuah laut, dan dinding, paduan yang tak masuk akal, dan sebuah punggung, untaian rambut biru di atasnya-

Dan jantungnya meledak dan napasnya tak beraturan, jejak pertama air menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jemarinya menelusuri kerangka kanvas itu, terus, terus, merasakan napasnya, dan menabrak sesuatu di ujung. Ia ambil itu.

Secarik kertas. Tulisannya kecil-kecil dan tidak rapih-namun itu bukan fokus Tetsuya sekarang;

_Untuk seseorang yang istimewa;_

_maaf selama ini aku berbohong,_ _dan maaf hasilnya lukisannya jelek, hehe, dan maaf kalau hanya ada biru._

_Karena biru itu yang paling aku ingat tentang Kurokocchi, seperti matamu._

_je te aime, au revoir_

_._

_np: aku ganti ponsel baru, merek docomo, lumayan sih_

_and..._

_would you be my #bcd4e6? lol, sorry im joking._

.

_Bodoh._  Tetsuya ingin bilang namun ia tidak ada di sini.  _Ini tidak jelek, tapi kau bodoh sekali._

"Kau pengecut." Tetsuya berujar pelan, lebih menyerupai gumaman, lebih untuk mereka berdua. Untuk semua panggilan itu, untuk dirinya sendiri yang menyanggah kemungkinan itu.

Tetsuya mengantongi kertas itu, dan menatap manajer, yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dengan senyum aneh yang sama itu.  _Oh well,_  Tetsuya sekarang tahu artinya.

"Manajer, boleh aku cuti lagi hari ini?"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertawa. Ia memutuskan pulang dengan cepat, untuk duduk di beranda rumahnya yang kecil, dan sedang  _mood_ ingin menolerir angin dingin yang menyerbu. Tangannya bergerak kasual di atas tuts ponselnya, di kotak pencarian.

.

_#bcd4e6 (juga dikenal sebagai Pale aqua, Beau blue) terdiri dari 73.7% spektrum merah, 83.1% hijau and 90.2% biru._

_#bcd4e6 == beau_

_#beau == beautiful, male admirer_

_._

_Mungkin._ Pikir Tetsuya, sembari ia menekan alfabet di ponselnya sekali lagi. Matanya teduh dan seulas senyumnya mengembang tak sempurna, dan ia tertawa sekali lagi. Dan menekan tombol kirim.

_To : bcd4e6 docomo jp_

_Subject : bcd4e6, is it only a joke?_

_Kau bodoh sekali. Kapan pulang?_

_._

_np = terima kasih telah menemukanku_

_._

_status : terkirim_

_._

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih telah membaca.


End file.
